


Smokey Kisses

by Roselle_Storm



Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cigarettes, Day Two Prompt, First Kiss, Lawsan Week 2021, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, law is a flirt, midnight drinks, smoke, soft law, soft sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: Sanji and Law share a moment at night on the Sunny.Day 2 Prompt: Smoke / Midnight Snack
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177271
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Smokey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ashes, ashes (don't let me fall down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965822) by [navyhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyhurricane/pseuds/navyhurricane). 



> It's Day 2 of Lawsan Week!! This was my favourite prompt to write for so I hope you like it! This was actually inspired by a BNHA Seroroki pairing fanfic. The link is up above. Do check out their writing too!

It was a quiet night aboard the Sunny. The Strawhats had just finished partying as usual and Sanji was finishing up washing the dishes.

He hummed softly to himself, hearing the soft notes of an old lullaby float through the door as Brook played his violin.

It seems that the musician was on watch tonight and when Sanji had put the dishes on the rack to dry, he got started on making tea and simple snacks for the shitty skeleton.

He took the tray out to the Crow’s Nest where he thought Brook was keeping watch and the skeleton thanked him with a nod.

“Maybe you should bring some tea for our guest too, Sanji-san.”

Sanji frowned, a little confused before he felt a presence on deck with his observation haki. He hummed, leaving Brook to his music and going down to the deck.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked softly, appreciating the atmosphere around them.

Law just glanced at him with a slight nod from where he was leaning on the railing outside the galley. “Do you want something to drink?” Sanji asked.

“A cup of coffee please. If it’s not too much trouble.” Law replied and Sanji nodded. “Don’t worry about it.”

He brewed black coffee and swirled in 2 packets of cream and 1 sugar. He didn’t know why but he got the feeling Law preferred it that way. He even added a touch of honey and brought the steaming cup out to Law.

Law took it without thanks and took a sip as Sanji leaned against the railing beside him, lighting up a cigarette.

The other captain’s eyes widened when the taste of the coffee hit his tongue and he turned to Sanji surprised. “How?”

Sanji grinned, glad his instinct was right. “A chef’s intuition.”

There was a new look of appreciation and awe in Law’s eyes and Sanji had to turn his head away, feeling heat rush to his cheeks.

“You are more impressive than I thought,” Law murmured and Sanji resolutely pretended that he did not hear though he knew that the redness spreading to his ears gave him away.

Law definitely noticed if the smugness Sanji was feeling radiating off the other man was any tell.

They stood in silence for a moment before Sanji moved backwards, sliding down the wall to sit. “Come, it’ll be more comfortable sitting down,” he coaxed the Surgeon of Death and surprisingly, Law followed with no complaint.

Sanji was pleased when Law finished the coffee and he offered seconds if the doctor wanted but Law denied, wanting to stay in this little bubble of contentment a while longer.

“Do you want one?” Sanji asked, offering Law a cigarette.

Law glanced at the box of a moment before plucking the cigarette from Sanji’s lips, inhaling the smoke.

Sanji blinked. “Oi. I have a whole pack you know.”

“Your taste is expensive, Kuroashi-ya. There is no need to waste them.”

Sanji coloured, ducking his head. “It’s fine if it’s you.”

At that Law paused, looking at Sanji from the corner of his eyes. “Let’s try something.”

The cook looked at Law curiously and his eyes widened when his hand came up to cup Sanji’s cheek, tugging him nearer.

Sanji made no protest, curiosity overcoming the embarrassment when Law murmured, breath warm against his lips.

“When I exhale, you inhale. Is that alright, Kuroashi-ya?”

Sanji swallowed, meeting Law’s dark eyes and nodded. “Good boy,” Law whispered before he took a drag of the cigarette.

Law holds in the smoke until he feels a pleasant burn in his lungs and then he exhales, smoke flowing out of his mouth.

Sanji shivers at the whisper of Law’s lips nearly touching his as he inhaled the bitter smoke of his favourite cigarette.

He feels rather than see Law grin as he blows out the smoke into the doctor’s face. “More?” Law asks and Sanji nodded dumbly, suddenly feeling intoxicated.

Law pulls him closer, Sanji following without protest until he was on Law’s lap, straddling the older man.

“Is this ok?” Law breathes out quietly into the space between them.

Sanji hummed, feeling surprisingly comfortable as he plucked the cigarette from Law, inhaling deeply.

He leaned forward, feeling boldened by the want he saw in Law’s eyes and his long fingers cupped Law’s jaw as his lips hovered over Law’s. Breathing out the smoke, he felt pleasure curl in his gut as Law’s large hands rested on his hips.

The doctor inhaled the smoke from Sanji before using his grip on the cook to pull him even closer and when Law exhaled the smoke, their lips touched and Sanji couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him.

Sanji pulls back slightly and licked his lips, all while keeping eye contact with the older man.

Law growled low in his chest and yanked Sanji down to press their lips together. Sanji let out a noise of appreciation, and let his hands rest around Law’s neck as Law’s fingers tightened deliciously on Sanji’s hips.

Sanji shifts in Law’s lap, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as he coaxed Law’s tongue into his mouth. Law hummed and licks around, mapping out Sanji’s mouth with his tongue. Sanji whimpered and pulls back breathing heavily as he looks up at Law’s hooded eyes.

“Kuroashi…”

“Sanji.”

“What?”

“You just took my first kiss. Call me Sanji.”

“First?”

Sanji hummed, leaning down to rest his forehead on Law’s; their breaths mingling again. “Yes. So… make sure you take responsibility, _Law._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm)  
> [Lawsan Discord](https://discord.gg/P9NPwdBzTrrel=)


End file.
